prowrestlingbrfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Will Ospreay
William Peter Charles Ospreay é um wrestler profissional e promotor inglês que atualmente trabalha para a New Japan Pro-Wrestling (NJPW), onde se apresenta sob seu nome verdadeiro. Ospreay é o atual NEVER Openweight Champion, em seu primeiro reinado, e também ex-IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion. Além disso, ele também é um ex-ROH World Television Champion, Progress Champion, vencedor do torneio Best of the Super Juniors de 2016 entre muitas outras conquistas no wrestling profissional em todo o mundo. Ospreay foi o primeiro britânico a vencer o IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship e o Best of the Super Juniors. Carreira no Wrestling Profissional Início Ospreay cita a triple threat match entre AJ Styles, Christopher Daniels e Samoa Joe no TNA Unbreakable como o combate que o fez querer se tornar um wrestler. Ele recebeu seu treinamento na London School of Lucha Libre da Lucha Britannia em Bethnal Green, Londres. Ele fez sua estréia profissional no co-promovido BritWres-Fest em 1 de abril de 2012 como o personagem mascarado Dark Britannico, o gêmeo maligno de Leon Britannico que foi interpretado por Paul Robinson, futuro parceiro de equipe de tag de Ospreay no time The Swords of Essex. Enquanto lutava pela Lucha Britannia, ele ganhou duas vezes o Lucha Britannia World Championship. Ospreay disse em sua entrevista para o Huffington Post que seu apelido, "The Aerial Assassin", é uma alusão à série de videogames Assassin's Creed e foi um personagem que ele adotou para se destacar de outros grandes lutadores britânicos, particularmente PAC. PROGRESS (2012-atualmente) Ospreay logo se tornou um regular para a Progress Wrestling , estreando para eles no Capítulo Dois: A Marcha do Progresso com Alex Esmail em uma derrota para o The London Riots (James Davis e Rob Lynch). Seu desempenho lhe rendeu um lugar no torneio Natural Progression Series I , que visa a exploração e exibição de novos wrestlers. Ele perdeu na primeira rodada para o eventual vencedor Mark Andrews em novembro e novamente em uma revanche em maio seguinte. Andrews que, como parte de sua recompensa por vencer, escolheu Ospreay para participar do seguinte torneio da série Natural Progression. Os dois se encontraram novamente em janeiro de 2014 na primeira rodada do torneio Progress Tag Team Championship, com a FSU (equipe de Andrews com Eddie Dennisderrotando The Swords of Essex (equipe de Ospreay com Paul Robinson). Em sua partida de abertura do Natural Progression Series II, seu oponente Zack Gibson tentou vencer segurando as cordas. Robinson impediu Gibson de usar as cordas, o que, por sua vez, distraiu o árbitro por tempo suficiente para Gibson atacar Ospreay e fazer Ospreay se submeter. 9 Em 18 de maio, The Swords of Essex foi uma das duas equipes finais que disputaram uma partida eliminatória de quatro equipes para decidir os candidatos ao Progress Tag Team Championship . Durante a partida, Ospreay, tendo ficado isolado por algum tempo, estendeu a mão para marcar seu parceiro, mas Robinson pulou do avental e saiu em Ospreay. Ospreay foi deixado por conta própria e perdeu o jogo, após o qual o campeão do Progresso Jimmy Havocveio ao ringue e ordenou que o London Riots empatasse com Ospreay. Havoc pegou uma faca e ameaçou torturar Ospreay, culpando a popularidade de Ospreay com os fãs, antes que outros lutadores saíssem e interviessem, libertando Ospreay. 10 Havoc e The London Riots formaram uma aliança conhecida como Regression, que também contou com Robinson. No dia 27 de julho, Ospreay entrou na partida de oito homens, escalonada, eliminatória de trovões, cujo vencedor pode escolher um tempo para uma partida do Progress Championship. Ospreay entrou no terceiro jogo e foi imediatamente rebaixado por Robinson, que já havia entrado, que se desqualificou na esperança de derrubar Ospreay. Ospreay se recuperou e eventualmente eliminou Marty Scurll por último para vencer Thunderbastard. 11 O seguinte show viu Ospreay se unir a FSU e Noam Dar em um match de oito homens com os respectivos títulos de FSU e Havoc, o título de Ospreay e todos os contratos de Progress em jogo, dependendo de qual indivíduo perdeu. Durante a partida, Ospreay saiu da sala de festas elétricasacada sobre seus oponentes, no chão. 5 Mais tarde, ele teve Havoc em posição de ser imobilizado, mas quando ele pulou da corda superior, Robinson arrastou Havoc para fora, levando Ospreay a derrotar Davis e terminar o contrato dos London Riots com Progress. 12 No evento seguinte, Ospreay derrotou Robinson e anunciou que iria invocar seu direito de Thunderbastard de desafiar o campeonato de Havoc no show seguinte. Ele perdeu a partida do campeonato em janeiro, depois de Havoc ter soltado a corda de cima, tornando mais difícil para Ospreay fazer movimentos rápidos e usá-la como arma. 13 Durante o feriado do Spring Bank Holiday , Ospreay derrotou El Ligero, Mark Haskins, Roderick Strong e Zack Saber, Jr. em dois dias para ganhar o primeiro torneio Super Strong Style 16 e mais uma vez reivindicar o campeonato de Havoc. 14A revanche aconteceu no dia 26 de julho em uma partida sem desqualificação, onde o restabelecido London Riots neutralizou a ameaça da interferência de Robinson e Ospreay encerrou o reinado de Havoc de 609 dias para se tornar Campeão de Progresso. 15 Ospreay defendeu com sucesso seu título contra o Thunderbastard Haskins 2015 e depois Robinson. Robinson atacou Ospreay depois de perder para ele, mas Ospreay foi salvo por um retorno de Mark Andrews. Ospreay finalmente derrotou Andrews para defender seu título. Ospreay também encabeçou o primeiro show principal do Progress fora de Londres, em Manchester, em uma partida tripla de ameaça contra Zack Gibson e Morgan Webster para encerrar 2015. Ele perdeu o campeonato em 24 de janeiro de 2016 para Marty Scurll quando o árbitro parou o jogo quando Ospreay desmaiou ao ser algemado na submissão de asa de galinha de Scurll. Ospreay perdeu uma revanche contra Scurll na WrestleCon Supershow no Texas, EUA, em abril, e também perdeu uma luta pelo título contra Haskins em 31 de julho. Ele passou o resto do ano em combates contra lutadores não regulares do Progress, perdendo para Zack Saber Jr., Shane Strickland, Matt Riddle e Adam Cole. Finalmente, em 30 de dezembro, em uma carta composta exclusivamente de partidas não anunciadas, Ospreay perdeu para Havoc. Após o jogo Havoc convidou Ospreay para se juntar a ele em sua luta contra o British Strong Style, que realizou o Campeonato Mundial e Tag Team. Ospreay, em vez disso, atacou Havoc e então realinhou com Paul Robinson, parceiro de Swords of Essex. Ospreay atacou Havoc novamente, durante o último jogo do Campeonato Mundial de Progresso, levando a um jogo de Fãs Trazem as Armas em março. Durante a partida, Ospreay desafiou Havoc a colocar em risco seus contratos com a Progress antes de perder a partida e deixar a promoção. Ospreay retornou no último evento de 2017 como um adversário misterioso para o campeão do Progresso Travis Banks , no entanto, ele perdeu a partida. 16 No capítulo 61, Ospreay derrotou Adam Brooks, esta foi sua primeira vitória na promoção desde a perda do Progress Championship em 2016. 17 No capítulo 66 do Progresso, Ospreay derrotou Mark Haskins. Em 7 de maio de 2018, dia 3 do torneio 2018 Super Strong Style 16, Ospreay desafiou Jimmy Havoc para uma partida na Wembley Arena em 30 de setembro de 2018, mas foi forçado a se retirar devido a obrigações contratuais com a New Japan Pro Wrestling. A partida foi então marcada para o capítulo 75, com Ospreay saindo vitorioso em uma não desqualificação, 2 de 3 quedas coincidem com o ex-parceiro de equipe de tag Paul Robinson como árbitro. No Capítulo 82: Unboxing Live, Ospreay e Paul Robinson derrotaram o Aussie Open (Kyle Fletcher e Mark Davis) para se tornarem campeões de duplas da Progress Tag. Revolution Pro Wrestling (2013-atualmente) Ospreay estreou no Revolution Pro Wrestling (RevPro) em 10 de fevereiro de 2013 com uma vitória sobre Mike Hitchman. Ele logo começou a aparecer em partidas de tag com Paul Robinson como The Swords of Essex e, depois de vencer o The London Riots, venceu o British Tag Team Championship em 15 de junho de 2013 durante o primeiro show do RevPro no York Hall ao derrotar o Project Ego. Kris Travis e Martin Kirby). Depois de perder para Ricochet em uma partida de simples, The Swords of Essex perdeu seu Campeonato Britânico de duplas para Ricochet e seu parceiro Rich Swann , a Metralhadora do Inner City em 15 de março de 2014. Em 19 de outubro, Ospreay derrotou Josh Bodom pelo British Cruiserweight Championship em uma partida que também incluiu Swann. No dia anterior, ele havia perdido uma partida para Matt Sydal e assim, em maio de 2015, os dois tiveram uma revanche. Apesar de Ospreay ter vencido a revanche, com a sua série em 1-1, os dois ficaram em um Best of Three Falls com o britânico Cruiserweight Championship na linha. Depois de perder a primeira queda, ele manteve o título com duas quedas em linha reta. Depois de um reinado de 11 meses, com várias defesas de título, o Ospreay perdeu o título de volta para o Bodom em 5 de setembro de 2015. Ospreay se recuperou com vitórias sobre PJ Black , René Duprée e Ricochet, o que o colocou na fila para uma luta a três pelo British Heavyweight Championship , do AJ Styles , que também contou com Marty Scurll , onde o campeão reteve. No dia seguinte, em 03 de outubro de 2015 ele perdeu para o New Japan Pro-Wrestling 's Kazuchika Okada . Okada, impressionado com Ospreay, recomendou-o aos oficiais do NJPW. Isto, juntamente com os endossos de AJ Styles e Hiroshi Tanahashi , levou a Ospreay a assinar com o NJPW. 18 Em 2016, Ospreay venceu Scurll e o novo campeão Cruiserweight Pete Dunneem uma luta tripla não-título, bem como bater Mike Bailey, que o viu ganhar uma partida do Cruiserweight Championship contra Dunne em 10 de julho, que ele ganhou. No mês seguinte, Ospreay foi o destaque do York Hall em uma partida contra o Vader . A disputa começou depois Vader havia criticado um NJPW Melhor do Super Junior jogo entre Ospreay e Ricochet em maio, comparando o jogo com "uma rotina da ginástica". O debate se intensificou no Twitter , com muitos jornalistas e veteranos de wrestling pesando sobre o debate. 19Sua partida acabou ocorrendo em 12 de agosto, com Ospreay perdendo para Vader depois que Dunne interferiu enquanto o árbitro estava distraído. No dia 13 de abril de 2017, Ospreay perdeu o Campeonato Britânico de Pesos-Pesados para o campeão interino Josh Bodom. 20 . Na sequência de um concurso sem título contra Zack Saber Jr no 'Monday Night Mayhem' em Portsmouth em que Ospreay venceu, em 10 de novembro de 2017 no Global Wars, Ospreay não conseguiu ganhar o British Heavyweight Championship de Zack Saber Jr. New Japan Pro Wrestling (2016-atualmente) Em 3 de março de 2016, Ospreay foi anunciado como o mais novo membro do Chaos estável do NJPW . Aparecendo em um vídeo, Ospreay desafiou Kushida para um combate IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship no Invasion Attack 2016 em 10 de abril. 22 Em 10 de abril, Ospreay falhou em seu título de desafio contra Kushida. 23 Após a partida, foi relatado que o NJPW havia oferecido a Ospreay um contrato para se tornar um regular para a promoção. 24 No mês seguinte, Ospreay participou do torneio de 2016 de Melhor do Super Junior . Em 27 de maio, Ospreay enfrentou Ricochet no torneio em uma partida que recebeu ampla atenção no mundo do wrestling profissional. William Regal elogiou a partida. 25 Vader , no entanto, comparou a partida a uma "rotina de ginástica". 19 26 Ospreay ganhou seu bloco no torneio com um recorde de quatro vitórias e três derrotas, avançando para as finais. 27 Em 7 de junho, Ospreay derrotou Ryusuke Taguchi na final para ganhar o 2016 Best of the Super Juniors, tornando-se o mais jovem vencedor da história do torneio, bem como o primeiro inglês e o quinto.Gaijin lutador para ganhar torneio. 28 Após a vitória, Ospreay recebeu outra chance no IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship, mas foi novamente derrotado por Kushida em 19 de junho no Dominion 6.19 em Osaka-jo Hall . 29 Em 20 de julho, Ospreay entrou na Super J-Cup de 2016 , derrotando o representante do Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL), Titán, em seu jogo da primeira rodada. 30 Em 21 de agosto, ele foi eliminado do torneio na segunda rodada por Matt Sydal . 31 Em 8 de outubro, Ospreay recebeu sua primeira chance no NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship , mas ele e seus companheiros de estabilidade, Beretta e Rocky Romero, foram derrotados pelos atuais campeões, David Finlay, Ricochet e Satoshi Kojima . 32 Em 11 de fevereiro de 2017 no The New Beginning em OsakaOspreay desafiou sem sucesso Katsuyori Shibata pelo British Heavyweight Championship. 33 Em maio, Ospreay ganhou seu bloco no torneio de 2017 Best of the Super Juniors com um recorde de cinco vitórias e duas derrotas, avançando para sua segunda final consecutiva. 34 Em 3 de junho, Ospreay foi derrotado na final por Kushida. 35 Em 9 de outubro no King of Pro-Wrestling , Ospreay derrotou Kushida para ganhar o IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship pela primeira vez. 36 Com a vitória, Ospreay se tornou o primeiro britânico IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion. 37 Ele perdeu o título para Marty Scurll em sua primeira defesa em 5 de novembro no Power Struggle . 38 Ospreay recuperou o título de Scurll em 4 de janeiro de 2018 no Wrestle Kingdom 12 no Tokyo Dome em uma luta de quatro vias, também envolvendo Hiromu Takahashi e Kushida. 39 Em 10 de fevereiro, Ospreay manteve o título contra Hiromu Takahashi no The New Beginning em Osaka.. Em 1 de abril, Ospreay reteve com sucesso o título contra Marty Scurll no Sakura Genesis . 40 Durante a partida, Ospreay foi legitimamente ferido depois que seu pé atingiu a corda no meio da rotação, depois de tentar uma mosca espanhola fora do ringue, fazendo com que ele caísse sobre a cabeça em cima do avental e começasse a sangrar profusamente. . No Wrestling Dontaku 2018, após defender com sucesso seu título em uma revanche contra Kushida, ele seria atacado pelo mais novo membro do Bullet Club , Taiji Ishimori.. Ele entrou no Best of the Super Juniors 2018, terminando o torneio com 5 vitórias e 2 derrotas, mas não avançou para as finais devido a sua derrota contra Ishimori no primeiro dia do torneio. Ospreay perderia o IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship para o vencedor do torneio, Hiromu Takahashi no Dominion 6.9 em Osaka-jo Hall em 9 de junho em sua quarta defesa. No Fighting Spirit Unleashed, Ospreay entrou em um torneio para coroar um novo IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion, devido a Takahashi ter uma lesão no pescoço e forçá-lo a desocupar o cinturão, e perderia contra Marty Scurll. No King of Pro-Wrestling, Opreay se juntou a Hirooki Goto e Tomohiro Ishii em um esforço vitorioso contra Suzuki-gun, representado por Minoru Suzuki, Takashi Iizuka e NUNCA campeão Openweight Taichi, onde Ospreay derrotou Taichi. Depois do jogo, Ospreay convocou Taichi para um campeonato NUNCA Openweight Championship e fazendo assim, insinuando ir para a divisão Heavyweight, embora, ainda seja possível que Ospreay possa estar na divisão Heavyweight Jr., já que o título Openweight pode ser realizado por pessoas de ambas as divisões. A partida foi oficializada para o Power Struggle, no entanto, foi anunciado no Twitter que a partida havia sido cancelada devido a uma contusão de Ospreay. No último dia da World Tag League, Ospreay retornou ao Novo Japão, onde derrotaria Taichi. Na mesma noite, ele desafiou o novo Campeão NUNCA Openweight, Kota Ibushi, para um campeonato no Wrestle Kingdom 13. Em 4 de janeiro, no Wrestle Kingdom 13, Will Ospreay derrotou Kota Ibushi para capturar o NEVER Openweight Championship. Ele se tornaria o primeiro Junior Heavyweight para segurar o campeonato. insinuando que vai para a divisão Heavyweight, embora, ainda seja possível que Ospreay possa ficar na divisão Heavyweight Jr. já que o título Openweight pode ser realizado por pessoas de ambas as divisões. A partida foi oficializada para o Power Struggle, no entanto, foi anunciado no Twitter que a partida havia sido cancelada devido a uma contusão de Ospreay. No último dia da World Tag League, Ospreay retornou ao Novo Japão, onde derrotaria Taichi. Na mesma noite, ele desafiou o novo Campeão NUNCA Openweight, Kota Ibushi, para um campeonato no Wrestle Kingdom 13. Em 4 de janeiro, no Wrestle Kingdom 13, Will Ospreay derrotou Kota Ibushi para capturar o NEVER Openweight Championship. Ele se tornaria o primeiro Junior Heavyweight para segurar o campeonato. insinuando que vai para a divisão Heavyweight, embora, ainda seja possível que Ospreay possa ficar na divisão Heavyweight Jr. já que o título Openweight pode ser realizado por pessoas de ambas as divisões. A partida foi oficializada para o Power Struggle, no entanto, foi anunciado no Twitter que a partida havia sido cancelada devido a uma contusão de Ospreay. No último dia da World Tag League, Ospreay retornou ao Novo Japão, onde derrotaria Taichi. Na mesma noite, ele desafiou o novo Campeão NUNCA Openweight, Kota Ibushi, para um campeonato no Wrestle Kingdom 13. Em 4 de janeiro, no Wrestle Kingdom 13, Will Ospreay derrotou Kota Ibushi para capturar o NEVER Openweight Championship. Ele se tornaria o primeiro Junior Heavyweight para segurar o campeonato. Ainda é possível que o Ospreay esteja na categoria de pesos pesados do Jr., já que o título do Openweight pode ser realizado por pessoas de ambas as divisões. A partida foi oficializada para o Power Struggle, no entanto, foi anunciado no Twitter que a partida havia sido cancelada devido a uma contusão de Ospreay. No último dia da World Tag League, Ospreay retornou ao Novo Japão, onde derrotaria Taichi. Na mesma noite, ele desafiou o novo Campeão NUNCA Openweight, Kota Ibushi, para um campeonato no Wrestle Kingdom 13. Em 4 de janeiro, no Wrestle Kingdom 13, Will Ospreay derrotou Kota Ibushi para capturar o NEVER Openweight Championship. Ele se tornaria o primeiro Junior Heavyweight para segurar o campeonato. Ainda é possível que o Ospreay esteja na categoria de pesos pesados do Jr., já que o título do Openweight pode ser realizado por pessoas de ambas as divisões. A partida foi oficializada para o Power Struggle, no entanto, foi anunciado no Twitter que a partida havia sido cancelada devido a uma contusão de Ospreay. No último dia da World Tag League, Ospreay retornou ao Novo Japão, onde derrotaria Taichi. Na mesma noite, ele desafiou o novo Campeão NUNCA Openweight, Kota Ibushi, para um campeonato no Wrestle Kingdom 13. Em 4 de janeiro, no Wrestle Kingdom 13, Will Ospreay derrotou Kota Ibushi para capturar o NEVER Openweight Championship. Ele se tornaria o primeiro Junior Heavyweight para segurar o campeonato. A partida foi oficializada para o Power Struggle, no entanto, foi anunciado no Twitter que a partida havia sido cancelada devido a uma contusão de Ospreay. No último dia da World Tag League, Ospreay retornou ao Novo Japão, onde derrotaria Taichi. Na mesma noite, ele desafiou o novo Campeão NUNCA Openweight, Kota Ibushi, para um campeonato no Wrestle Kingdom 13. Em 4 de janeiro, no Wrestle Kingdom 13, Will Ospreay derrotou Kota Ibushi para capturar o NEVER Openweight Championship. Ele se tornaria o primeiro Junior Heavyweight para segurar o campeonato. A partida foi oficializada para o Power Struggle, no entanto, foi anunciado no Twitter que a partida havia sido cancelada devido a uma contusão de Ospreay. No último dia da World Tag League, Ospreay retornou ao Novo Japão, onde derrotaria Taichi. Na mesma noite, ele desafiou o novo Campeão NUNCA Openweight, Kota Ibushi, para um campeonato no Wrestle Kingdom 13. Em 4 de janeiro, no Wrestle Kingdom 13, Will Ospreay derrotou Kota Ibushi para capturar o NEVER Openweight Championship. Ele se tornaria o primeiro Junior Heavyweight para segurar o campeonato. para um campeonato no Wrestle Kingdom 13. Em 4 de janeiro, no Wrestle Kingdom 13, Will Ospreay derrotou Kota Ibushi para capturar o NEVER Openweight Championship. Ele se tornaria o primeiro Junior Heavyweight para segurar o campeonato. para um campeonato no Wrestle Kingdom 13. Em 4 de janeiro, no Wrestle Kingdom 13, Will Ospreay derrotou Kota Ibushi para capturar o NEVER Openweight Championship. Ele se tornaria o primeiro Junior Heavyweight para segurar o campeonato. Ring of Honor (2016-2018) Em 8 de novembro de 2016, a Ring of Honor (ROH) anunciou que a Ospreay assinou um contrato "exclusivo" com a promoção, que entrou em vigor em 1º de dezembro. 18 Em 18 de novembro, Ospreay derrotou Bobby Fish em sua estréia na ROH em Liverpool para se tornar o novo campeão da ROH World Television . 41 Ele perdeu o título para Marty Scurll dois dias depois, durante o último dia da turnê de três dias do ROH no Reino Unido. 42 Ospreay teve outra oportunidade de recuperar o título em uma partida de quatro cantos no pay-per-view de dezembro da ROH, Final Battle 2016 , mas Scurll manteve seu título. Na batalha final de 2017 , Ospreay foi derrotado porMatt Taven . Na ROH TV em 15 de setembro de 2018, Jay Lethal lançou um desafio aberto e foi respondido por Ospreay, que disse: "Eu preciso do título mundial". O jogo foi assinado para ROH Death Before Dishonor no final daquele mês em que Ospreay perdeu. Outras Promoções (2012-atualmente) Ospreay lutou regularmente pela International Pro Wrestling: Reino Unido (IPW: UK) desde setembro de 2012 em partidas individuais, com Robinson como Swords of Essex e com Tom Dawkins como Spitfire Britannia, jogando com seus alter egos Pure Britannico e Neo Britannico para Lucha Britannia . Ospreay conseguiu chegar à final do torneio Super 8 do Reino Unido em 2014 e 2015, perdendo para Zack Saber, Jr e Rampage Brown, respectivamente. Ele venceu o homem 30 Battle Royale 2014 em abril, mas não conseguiu vencê-lo no ano seguinte, quando o All England Championship estava em jogo. Em 28 de março de 2016, Ospreay perdeu um jogo entre Loser Leaves Town e seu antigo parceiro do Spitfire Britannia, Dawkins. As Espadas de Essex começaram a lutar pela Future Pro Wrestling (FPW) em maio de 2013 e depois de uma série de vitórias se tornou a primeira FPW Tag Team Champions depois de ganhar uma partida de quatro vias. Eles mantiveram os títulos por nove meses e eventualmente se envolveram em uma série de quatro lances de Melhor de Quatro contra o London Riots e o The Alpha Males (Iestyn Rees e Charlie Garrett) pelo FPW Tag Team Championship. O Swords of Essex não conseguiu vencer uma partida na série, com Ospreay lutando a última partida, que também teve o IPW: UK e New Generation Wrestling Tag Team Championship na linha, sem Robinson. Ospreay foi incapaz de replicar sucesso similar como um lutador de singles, entrando duas vezes no torneio Zero G, mas não conseguiu vencer. Ospreay também se tornou regular na Southside Wrestling Entertainment (SWE) a partir de março de 2014. Depois de não ganhar o Speed King Championship de Kay Lee Ray em um show co-promovido com o Combat Zone Wrestling em outubro, ele ganhou uma quinzena depois em uma partida de Six-Way Elimination. Ele defendeu ao longo dos meses seguintes a muitos wrestlers SWE e convidados, colocando-os em jogo no Speed King Tournament anual, onde ele derrotou Mark Andrews na semifinal em uma partida de Best of Three, mas perdeu o título para El Ligero. em uma partida de eliminação de seis vias em 30 de maio de 2015. Em março seguinte, ele desafiou sem sucesso Joseph Connors para o SWE Heavyweight Championship, mas em 7 de agosto venceu o campeonato Speed King pela segunda vez de Andrew Everett . Em 29 de janeiro de 2016, Ospreay fez sua estréia pela Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), durante a turnê de promoção do Reino Unido. Ospreay entrou sem sucesso no torneio 2016 Joker's Wild e desafiou o TNA King of the Mountain Championship e o TNA World Tag Team Championship . Dave Meltzer, do jornal Wrestling Observer, relatou que a TNA tinha planos para pressionar o Ospreay, mas ao descobrir que ele havia assinado para comparecer ao NJPW, o relegou para uma partida curta em seu programa de televisão secundário. 43 Em 1 de abril de 2016, Ospreay fez sua estréia pela Evolve , perdendo para Zack Saber Jr. na Evolve 58 e Ricochet na Evolve 59 , ambos em Dallas, Texas, EUA. 44 45 Em 12 de julho, Paul Heyman , durante uma turnê de palestras no Reino Unido , ofereceu a Ospreay um contrato da Evolve em nome de Gabe Sapolsky, enquanto esclarecia que o contrato não afetaria seu contrato com a NJPW. 46 Em 20 de julho, Pro Wrestling Torch relatou que Ospreay havia assinado o contrato para fazer da Evolve sua promoção doméstica americana, 47 mas o Wrestling Observer NewsletterA Ospreay ainda estava negociando com a Evolve, PWG, TNA e ROH, outra promoção americana que teve um relacionamento com a NJPW, que Ospreay posteriormente confirmou. 48 49 Em 27 de agosto de 2016, Ospreay postou um vídeo ao vivo no Facebook revelando um novo Campeonato Britânico Triângulo com seus três parceiros de Swords of Essex, Paul Robinson, Jerry Sevanchez e Scott Wainwright. Eles anunciaram que os campeonatos de trios não eram específicos de qualquer promoção e, portanto, poderiam ser defendidos em qualquer lugar. 50 Ospreay lutou uma série de shows ao longo de 2016 para o What Culture Pro Wrestling, tanto para a sua transmissão semanal do YouTube e iPPV mostra, marcando vitórias sobre Noam Dar , Marty Scurll e feudo com Martin Kirby. 51 Em WCPW Loaded # 15 Ospreay derrotou Martin Kirby com a ajuda de Adam Pacitti, Paul Robinson e Scott Wainwright, juntando-se ao Clube Pacitti. [ Carece de fontes? ] No WCPW verdadeiro destino, Ospreay se uniu com Scotty Wainwright e derrotou El Ligero & Gabriel Kidd e Johnny Moss & Liam Slater e Prospect (Alex Gracie & Lucas Archer) em uma partida escada de quatro vias para se tornar WCPW Tag Team Champions. [ citação necessário ] Eles perderam o título paraWar Machine em um episódio de Loaded. Em agosto de 2017, Ospreay chegou às finais da Pro Wrestling World Cup, antes de perder para Kushida. 52 Em 4 de janeiro de 2017, Ospreay, juntamente com o lutador britânico Ryan Smile, iniciaram sua própria promoção, conhecida como Lucha Forever, 53 com seu primeiro show, The Dawning of Forever, ocorrendo em 17 de abril em Birmingham. 54 Em agosto de 2017, Ospreay fez sua estréia pela Professional Wrestling Alliance (PWA) em seu evento de Sydney, Call to Arms . Originalmente agendado para enfrentar o campeão peso-pesado da PWA, Robbie Eagles, em uma partida sem título para o evento principal, Eagles tomou a decisão de última hora de colocar seu título em risco. Ospreay finalmente derrotou os Eagles e venceu o PWA Heavyweight Championship pela primeira vez. Depois disso, Ospreay anunciou que estava se mudando para a Austrália e começaria a trabalhar regularmente para a PWA e outras promoções independentes locais. Ospreay afirmou que ele sentiu que poderia ajudar a cena australiana de wrestling a crescer, enquanto a cena britânica não precisava dele. 55 Dias depois, Ospreay enfrentou Adam Brooks no evento principal de umMelbourne City Wrestling show, briga de salão de baile ; derrotando-o para ganhar o campeonato Intercommonwealth da MCW. Frontline Wrestling (2018-atualmente) Em 2018, Ospreay anunciou que começaria sua própria promoção, a Frontline Wrestling. Ele disse que a Frontline seria uma empresa britânica de estilo Puroresu e que quer levar o wrestling na Inglaterra de volta a ser visto como um esporte. 56 Em 28 de junho de 2018, eles realizaram seu primeiro evento, "Build Me An Empire". Estilo de Wrestling e Persona Opsreay é conhecido por seu estilo high flying de wrestling, sendo apelidado de "The Aerial Assassin". Após a luta contra Kota Ibushi no WrestleKingdom 13, Ospreay mudou seu apelido para "The Assassin". Esse estilo high flying de altos riscos causou preocupação com a saúde e a duração de carreira de Ospeay. Isso incluiu uma lesão no pescoço que ele sofreu contra Marty Scurll em 1 de abril de 2018. Vida Pessoal Ospreay está atualmente em um relacionamento com a wrestler feminina Bea Priestley. No Wrestling *'Finishers' **OsCutter (Springboard Cutter) **Storm Breaker *'Signatures' **540° corkscrew senton bomb **630° Senton **Air Assassin (Imploding 450° Splash) **Burning Star Press **Corkscrew falling Stunner **Corkscrew shooting star press **Essex Destroyer (Running front flip DDT) **Iron Octopus (Octopus hold) **540° **Handspring Enzuigiri **Robinson Special **Roundhouse **Silent Whisper (Superkick) **Hook **Hidden Blade **Pip Pip Cheerio (Springboard forearm smash) **Rainham Maker **Running 540 corkscrew senton bomb **Running knee strike **Sasuke Special/Space Tiger Drop **Standing shooting star press *'Tag teams and stables' **2 Guys Hanging Out (c/ Chris Sabin) **Spitfire Britannia (c/ Tom Dawkins) **Velocity Vipers (c/ Alex Esmail) **Swords of Essex **CHAOS *'Apelidos' **"The Aerial Assassin" **"The Commonwealth King" **"QuickSilver" **"The Cat" **"Sky King" *'Temas de Entrada' **"Goin' Down" by Brady Ellis/Warner Chappell (ROH) **"The Aerial Assassin" by Yonosuke Kitamura **"Shoot to Thrill" by AC/DC (PWG) **"Just One" by Hoobastank **Uptown Funk' - Bruno Mars **"Elevated" by It Lives, It Breathes Títulos e Conquistas *'Future Pro Wrestling' **FPW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Paul Robinson *'Lucha Britannia' **Lucha Britannia World Championship (2 vezes) *'Melbourne City Wrestling' **MCW Intercommonwealth Championship (1 vez) *'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) **NEVER Openweight Championship (1 vez / atual) **Best of the Super Juniors (2016) *'Preston City Wrestling' **PCW 'One to Watch in 2015' End of Year Award (2014) *'Progress Wrestling' **Progress Championship (1 vez) **Progress Tag Team Championship (1 vez / atual) - **Super Strong Style 16 (2015) **Thunderbastard (2014) *'Professional Wrestling Alliance' **PWA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Ranqueado #12 de top 500 wrestlers individuais no PWI 500 em 2018 *'Reloaded Championship Wrestling Alliance' **RCWA Elite-1 Championship (1 vez) *'Revolution Pro Wrestling' **British Cruiserweight Championship (2 vezes) **Undisputed British Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Television Championship (1 vez) **Best Move of the Year (2017) – OsCutter *'SoCal Uncensored' **Match do Ano (2016) *'Southside Wrestling Entertainment' **SWE Speed King Championship (2 vezes) *'Defiant Wrestling' **WCPW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – **Defiant Wrestling Award por Match do Ano (2017) – *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **Best Flying Wrestler (2016-2017) **Five Star Match - *'Outros Títulos' **British Triangle Championship (1 vez) **Cultaholic Wrestler do Ano (2018) Categoria:Wrestlers Ingleses Categoria:Nascidos em 1993 Categoria:Wrestlers da NJPW Categoria:Wrestlers da Revolution Pro Categoria:Wrestlers da Progress Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da CZW Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da EVOLVE Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da Defiant Wrestling Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da PWG Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da ROH Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da Over The Top Wrestling Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da GFW Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da TNA Categoria:Vencedores do Best of the Super Juniors